Motive TV show
by 4EverONCER
Summary: There isn't a category in TV shows for Motive :( so I had to post this in Misc. Very disappointed that Motive hasn't gotten its own place yet. Maybe when they start season 2 it will. ANYWAYS. This is Flynnetty, as I call them. Angie FLYNN and BETTY Rogers. This is rated M for later chapters, please don't hate my amateur writing skills. R&R, please. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers. I am glad to announce that this is the first, that I know of, Flynnetty FanFic on this site. I call them Flynnetty but others might have another name for Angie and Betty. This is my first fic that I am going to continuously write. I have a Rizzles one-shot and I attempted Swan Queen but to no avail. I hope you enjoy my Flynnetty. :) Please excuse any spelling errors, I had to check myself and I always seem to miss at least one thing.

It had been a bad day. Detective Angie Flynn had fired the  
shot that killed a woman after firing shots at her partner,  
Detective Vega. The woman had helped a young man kill  
himself, after him killing an innocent teenager. Of course  
Angie shot in self defense, so she didn't get into any  
trouble over it, but she still felt bad having to kill  
another living soul. On top of this, she had to watch her son  
leave the house on a trip to Paris, going to see the father  
he's never met on the way there. It's the farthest her son  
has ever been from home and Angie just doesn't know what to  
think. With all this stress built up inside her from the long  
day, she was relieved to get home after work. When she walked  
in the door, she placed her gun and badge on the counter,  
grabbed a cold beer, and flopped down onto the living room  
couch with the remote control in her hand. She never really  
drank that often, but she felt like she needed it tonight.  
She turned on her television and started absentmindedly  
flipping through the channels, replaying the sight of the  
woman falling lifeless to the ground over in her thoughts.

When Doctor Betty Rogers arrived home that evening, she  
couldn't help thinking about her friend Angie. She was aware  
of what her closest friend had been through that day, and  
knew there had to be some way to make her feel a little  
better. Betty assumed her friend didn't feel like cooking  
herself dinner, and had an idea. She would go pick up one of  
Angie's favorite pizzas and take it over to her house and  
talk with her. She also decided to pick up a bottle of red  
wine as an extra treat.

It was 7:30 pm when Angie heard a knock on her door. She  
thought to herself who it could be as she got off the couch,  
annoyed at the interruption of her favorite movie, Top Gun,  
and went to answer the door. Her mood instantly changed when  
she saw it was her best friend at the door carrying a large,  
steaming pizza box and a bottle of her favorite wine.

"Hey Betts, come on in."

Betty was relieved to see her friend hadn't decided to go to  
bed early as she stepped through the door.  
"I brought you your favorite pizza, I figured you needed a  
little pick-me-up after today."

Betty was so nice, she always thought of other people before  
herself.  
"Thanks Betts, I really appreciate it." Angie said with a  
smile, giving her friend a one-armed hug.

Betty set two plates of pizza and two glasses of wine on the  
coffee table and sat down next to Angie on the couch. She  
noticed the movie on the T.V. and smiled.

"I love this movie."

"Really? Me too, Tom Cruise is so hot."

"Yeah, he is..." Betty trailed off, not much enthusiasm in  
her voice. It's true, Tom Cruise is very good looking, but  
Betty's heart was held by the beautiful blonde woman sitting  
next to her. From the moment she met Angie, she felt  
something inside her towards the other woman but she didn't  
know what it was. They became friends almost instantly,  
finding out they had a lot of common interests. It was one  
day when Angie was down in Betty's lab going over their  
latest case, Angie was talking and Betty was intently  
listening, when all of a sudden the thought popped into  
Betty's mind of what it would be like to kiss Angie. Betty  
immediately pushed the thought from her mind and mentally  
scolded herself for thinking something so unprofessional  
about her co-worker. Her female co-worker. Since that day  
thoughts like that had crept their way back into Betty's  
mind. Eventually Betty stopped trying to ignore the thoughts  
and accepted the fact that she indeed had a crush on her  
friend. As a young adult, Betty had wondered what being with  
a woman would be like, but she never thought of acting upon  
her thoughts. She accepted herself as straight a long time  
ago, but now she has feelings for Angie and doesn't know what  
to think. Now here she is, sitting on a couch in a dark room,  
eating pizza and sipping wine, only inches away from the  
beautiful woman of her secret fantasies.

There you go readers. Please R&R, I really would like to  
know if I should make changes, and ideas for future chapters  
are always welcome. :) This Fic IS rated M for later chapters  
that I hopefully get to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello people. This isn't a very long chapter, I just wanted to post something. I really would like any readers to review so I know what to do next. I don't even know if there are readers because I haven't gotten any feedback whatsoever. I really love writing Flynnetty and I hope people love reading it as well. Anyways, enough of my ranting, let the Flynnetty begin. (I love the way Flynnetty just rolls off the tongue.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! They are all from the show. Please don't sue me I have no money.**

_"Tom Cruise is so hot." _

The words Angie had spoken were true to most women, but to her, they were not. It is a fact Cruise has many appealing features, as do a number of men in the world. Angie, since she was about 16, has been attracted to women and basically dropped the subject of "boyfriends" from her life. She had only ever been with one man, and that was the father of her only son. Manny's father had approached Angie one night at a bar and offered her a drink. She accepted, then one thing led to another. They were drunk in one of the bathroom stalls without any protection.

The memories of that night repulsed Angie. _How could I have been that stupid? _She might regret her actions from that night. But her son is the light of her life. She loves Manny with every bone in her body and she wouldn't trade having him for anything in the world.

Women, however, are a different story. When Angie was alone one day at here house she went snooping in her parents bedroom, where she found a couple dirty movies. She decided she was going to watch one and find out why everyone said sex was so great. She found herself not paying attention to the man in the film, but the woman. As the weeks went by since watching the film, she began to catch herself looking at other girls in school, thinking about them sexually. The thought of sex with men didn't have the same effect on her.

When Angie was in college, her roommate was a lesbian. When Angie told her about her high school experience, she was kind enough to help Angie experiment. Since college, Angie has been with other women and has very much enjoyed it.

One day at work, she was introduced to the new M.E., Dr. Betty Rogers. Angie was immediately taken aback with Betty's sheer beauty. Angie had never felt _this _much toward a woman before. She had often looked around for a woman she could spend the rest of her life with, but had never found the right one. Angie soon got to know Betty and they became best friends. They had so much in common and Angie was absolutely in love.

It was very hard for Angie to contain her feelings when she was around Betty. It would be an understatement to say Angie was thrilled to see Betty at her door that evening. They had formed such a strong friendship Angie was afraid would be broken if she had ever told Betty about her feelings. Angie highly doubted Betty had any feelings toward women because she had often told Betty about past boyfriends. _Betty likes men. She will always like men, _Angie told herself. There would be no way Angie would risk their friendship because her feelings got in the way.

Every day Angie fights the battle inside herself over her love for Betty, wishing that one day they could be together. Now, hopelessly, she sits right next to the love of her life, yet she is so far away.

**Okay. That was that chapter. There may or may not be another chapter coming soon. I wont post another one until I know for a fact there are people reading this. It would be easier if there were a Motive category in TV Shows instead of having to post this in Misc. But until then, it is here. Love to all Flynnetty shippers, :). Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi readers, sorry its been awhile since my last update. I have been really busy with school and family. This is just a short chapter to fill the void. I promise the next one will be a lot longer. I have big plans for these two. Please excuse any typos or grammatical errors, I don't have anyone to read this for me before I submit. Okay, on with the Flynnetty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything from the show, please don't sue me I have no money. (Really, I have zero dollars, I'm trying to save enough by may to go see Chér in concert :))**

The ending credits of the movie scrolled across the T.V. screen in Angie's living room. Both women hadn't really been paying attention, lost in their own thoughts about each other.

"I think I better be heading home." Betty said as she rose from the couch, stretching out the stiffness in her limbs. It was getting close to midnight and they were both exhausted. "You have tomorrow off, right?"

"Yeah, I'm relieved. It's nice to get away once in a while."

"You're not wrong." Betty had been thinking about her feelings towards Angie during most of the movie. "Hey, how about we go out somewhere tomorrow? Just the two of us, and take some time for ourselves for once."

"That's the best plan I've heard in years. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go shopping, then I could treat us to dinner at Luigi's"

"Ooh, Italian. Count me in. I'd love to buy this awesome red leather jacket I saw, too. What time?"

"Does 11 sound good for you? We could shop until dinner, and for lunch there's always the food court."

"Yeah, I can be ready by then. That sound perfect."

"Awesome, its a date!" Betty paused, hoping for the life of her that Angie didn't catch her slip up. She didn't want to scare Angie away before she even got the chance to explain her feelings.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

Good, Angie didn't show any different emotion to what Betty said. "Okay, I'll pick you up and we'll head out. Goodnight Anj, love ya." She gave Angie a hug and walked through the living room out the front door. It was alright to say "love ya", they had said it to each other before, as a sign of sisterhood, kind of. They were so close, like sisters.

As Angie watched Betty get in her car and drive away through the window, she kept replaying her "its a date" over and over in her mind. _She didn't mean it like that, Angie, stop kidding yourself._ Right, there's no way she could have meant it that way. Betty likes men, she will always like men. Angie went into her bathroom to get ready for bed. Excited that she would be getting to spend all day with her best friend/love of her life.

As Betty drove away, she couldn't help but smile thinking about tomorrow with Angie. Betty had decided that she was tired of sitting around with these hopeless feelings for Angie. Tomorrow would be day one of her plan to finally tell Angie how she really feels. If Angie didn't feel the same, she would try and move on. She would remain friends with Angie because they get along so well. But, what if Angie doesn't _want _to stay friends? What if Angie is so uncomfortable with the situation that she drops Betty from her life completely? _Damn, Betty, stop being so pessimistic._Right, that could never happen. Angie and Betty will always be friends.

Betty turned on her radio to clear her head of these thoughts. "Oh wow...how ironic." Betty said as she heard the song "Angie" by The Rolling Stones playing through her car speakers.

**A/N 2: Okay, I know it was short please don't hate me, but all next chapter is going to be their "date". I had to put the Stones song in there because I love that song, and I just thought it fit rather nicely. And if you caught the red leather jacket part, that's for anyone who watches Once Upon A Time, my favorite show EVER. I promise to get chapter four up as soon as I can, but I have a lot to do at my house so please don't give up on me. I love you all, please review, reviews make me smile :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay. I know I said I would post the entire "date" in chapter 4, but honestly I've been writing this little by little every night and last night I just got to a point where I thought it would be good to stop. Please don't hate me if you don't like it. Please R&R, I really want to know how I did. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. Please don't sue, I have no moneys.**

Angie woke seconds before her bedside alarm sounded. She had just experienced a very strange dream where herself and Betty worked in Boston alongside two other women named Jane and Maura. It seemed so real. Whatever, it was just a dream. Angie got out of bed to get ready for her day with Betty. She had 3 hours before Betty would be there to pick her up. Angie showered, dressed, ate, and made sure she had everything she needed in her purse.

Betty had been awake since 6. She wanted to make sure she had everything planned out for her day with Angie. She would pick her up at 11, then go straight to the mall. After a while they would go to the food court where they had a numerous selection of foods to choose from. They would shop a little longer, then if they had time before their reservation at Luigi's, they could stop at some department stores along the highway. There they would enjoy some of the best Italian food on the planet and finally head home. Betty was hoping that Angie would let her crash at her place then they could ride to work together the next morning.

Betty looked at her watch, 10:30, time to head over to Angie's. The drive took maybe 20 minutes on a good day, so Betty made sure she had some time to spare if she got stuck in traffic. She drove down the highway, listening to her David Bowie CD. She loved Bowie's music, his British accent was so beautiful. She arrived at Angie's house, parked her car and went up the walkway to the front door.

Angie hear 3 quick knocks on her door and knew it must be Betty. "Come in!" She yelled from her bedroom, putting on her earrings.

"Hey Anj! You ready for our girls' day out?"

"Yep. I'm excited."

"So am I." Betty was more than excited. She was nervous. She was hoping to tell Angie about her feelings tonight when they got back from Luigi's. She had waited too long, she couldn't wait any more. She was watching a show one night when one of the characters said "If you love someone, you should tell them. The longer you wait, the more you're letting them slip away." She believed this to be true, and she was going to finally take action.

"Alright, lets go." Angie said, emerging from her bedroom. She grabbed her purse and keys.

"We're taking my car, Anj. I have more room for our stuff."

"Sounds good. I'll pay for gas since you're covering dinner."

"Thanks, that's nice of you."

"Anytime." Angie said, smiling. She climbed into the passenger seat of Betty's car, when for the first time she noticed what Betty was wearing. She had on a purple blouse that contrasted perfectly with her red hair, a tight black skirt that stopped just above the knee, and 3 inch heels. "Wow, I feel under dressed."

"Oh no, you look great. You know me, I always like dressing up." Betty loved what Angie was wearing. Her black pants hugged her curves in all the right places, and her turquoise shirt showed off a decent but not too much amount of cleavage. The color of the shirt made her blue eyes pop. _Oh, those eyes. I could stare into them for hours. _

They drove down the highway, making small talk about work and other things. Angie told Betty about her dream. Betty thought it was strange, but realistic sounding. They arrived at the mall around noon, going inside and towards the first store nearest them.

"Where was that jacket you wanted?" Betty asked, remembering their conversation yesterday.

"It's at Charlotte Russe."

"Ooh, I love their jewelry."

"Me too, although I don't wear much."

"I can see that." Betty said with a smile.

"Hey, no picking on my fashion sense." Angie said jokingly.

"Oh, alright." Betty loved their conversations like this. She felt so close to Angie when they talked.

They made their way through a few stores, buying little things like makeup. When they got to Charlotte Russe, they headed straight for the jacket section.

"Damn, its more expensive than I thought." Angie said, disappointed.

"How much?"

"$150, real leather."

"That's too bad, it would have suited you perfectly."

"Yeah. I'll just settle for some shoes or something." Angie walked away, leaving Betty with an idea.

As they left Charlotte Russe with another bag of items, Betty said "I'll meet you in the food court, I have to use the restroom."

"Alright."

Betty made sure Angie had walked away before turning around and going back into Charlotte Russe. Betty wanted so badly to make Angie happy, so she was going to buy her the jacket.

Angie walked to the food court alone, her thoughts on Betty. _I love her so much, why can't I just tell her? I'm such a coward, I can't even tell her I'm a lesbian. What's wrong with me? _She sat down at an empty table, looking around at the restaurants. She saw Subway which looked very appealing, considering their $4 lunch deal.

Betty went to the food court, hiding the Charlotte Russe bag behind her back. She sat down at Angie's table. "See anything you like?"

"Yeah, Subway looks good."

"Good choice."

"What's that bag?"

"Oh, just a little something for my best friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think Oscar would look great in this." Betty joked as she pulled the jacket from the bag and help it up.

"Betty! You bought it?"

"Of course I did Angie, you deserve it. I wanted to buy it for you."

"Thank you so much Bettes, I love you!" Angie gave Betty a huge hug. She set the jacket back in the bag and they both got up to get in the Subway line.

**A/N 2: Did you like it? Let me know! Dinner is in the next chapter, then the big secret is revealed! But how? You'll have to wait and find out. Love you guys for reading. :)**


End file.
